


Love Is Falling

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: You and Dean go on your first date just as the leaves begin to change, the entirety of fall is spent seeing just how sweet a seasonal romance can really be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first instalment of a seasonal series collaboration with @spnfamily-alwayskeepfighting Not a Dean girl? Check her version out here: A Season of love✌️We’re both following the same plan with the exact same prompts, uploading on the same days with the stories even interlinking at certain points.

Closing the back door of the classic black car behind you with a wave and a thank you on your lips for Dean’s younger brother and his girlfriend you pulled your bag out in front of you to check the contents once more.

As you rumbled through and ticked off an imaginary list in your head you couldn’t help but eavesdrop on Dean sternly telling Emily and his little brother to be careful with his ‘baby’ once more. Giggling to yourself, he made his way over to you after finally relinquishing his beloved and turned his attention to you. With a smile on his face he looked down at yours, “What’s so funny sweetheart?”

“Nothing, just if I knew how difficult it would be for you to be without your car for a few hours I would have suggested something different is all.” The joking tone of your voice earned an eye roll and a sarcastic ‘ha ha’ causing you to laugh even harder.

Slapping his arm, you traced your hand down until your fingers found his palm and you tugged him along walking backwards. “C’mon, let's go, I’m excited!” 

Shaking his head at you a fresh smile formed once more at your enthusiasm and he matched your strides until you were close enough to turn and walk deeper into the Shenandoah National Park before you. Sunlight streamed through the branches bouncing off the crumpled orange leaves that scattered the floor, it really was beautiful.

As the two of you made your way towards the designated trail you both shared in the silence, taking in the background noises of the streams below and squirrels jumping through the trees.  
Your hands were still linked and it sent an awkward shiver up your back, should you be holding hands like this? I mean it was technically a first date after all and you didn’t really mean to hold his hand, you were just pulling him along. As the trivial thoughts made themselves known you physically shook your head and made the decision to move your hand so that your fingers were interlinking with his. The squeeze of his fingers against yours sent a flurry to your heart and you couldn’t help the smile that grew on your face.

With a clearing of his throat you looked up to find Dean poking his tongue out in between his lips before he spoke, his eyes on the path in front of you. “So where are you taking me then?”  
Pointing ahead of you your finger scanned through the clearing in the trees, “I just want to do this little trail, Fox Hollow Loop, it’s not that long but it’s supposed to be really pretty with an old cemetery in the middle.”

Deans steps faltered as he looked at you quizzically, “I’m sorry, what? I offer to take you out for dinner, drinks, the whole nine and you say no thanks let’s go to a graveyard in the middle of a forest?!”

You couldn’t help the whole body laugh that escaped you at his comment, throwing your head back your free hand wrapped around his flanneled bicep to keep yourself upright. Looking up at his soft features you slapped his arm gently, “You have a lot to learn, Winchester!”

Both laughing at one another you continued through the clearing, all the while Dean guiding you down the old steps and leading you to safe footing in the puddled paths. He was such a gentleman, bringing his charm out in full force for today’s activities as though you even had a chance to deny him.

Even though you made a point to turn down his advances the first few times he asked you to join him for ‘a fun night out’ you weren't about to deny the way your heart sped up when he leaned across to hand you back your car keys that first time you met and those green eyes bored into yours. Or even the way that his tongue peeked out ever so slightly to graze against his lower lip when he wasn’t concentrating. He even smelled good. All the damn time. Who smelt good when they were covered in grease and sweat?! Dean frickin winchester that’s who.  
You were brought out of your thoughts by Dean abruptly stopping, moving himself behind your body your breath hitched in your throat as he brought his face down so his cheek was side by side with yours. You could feel the soft scratch of his stubble against your cheek, involuntarily leaning into it. You could feel the smile that spread across his cheeks as he pointed ahead of your eyeline, following his gaze you saw the start of an old crumbling wall hidden through the trees. 

Gasping in excitement you twisted around finding yourself almost nose to nose with him and there they were again, those beautiful eyes an even lighter green now that they were taking in the orange of the scenery. Finding yourself staring you quickly took a step back as you watched a smirk spread across his cocky little face, “C’mon Winchester, I gotta take some photos,”  
He followed behind you, an arm wrapping loosely around your waist as you walked across the uneven stone flooring. “What we taking photos of, the church?” He questioned.

Looking down at the floor you hoped you hid the smile that came as he wrapped his arm around you, you didn’t want to give him too many reasons to be cocky. You stepped forward knocking loose rocks in your way with your hiking boot as you moved your body ever so slightly closer to his before you responded. “Kinda, I’m not really sure what I want yet so we’re just gonna have a look. I only need a few photos though.”

“That’s cool, they for Instagram or something?” 

Laughing at his question you looked up into his face only to find a soft smile gracing it before you calmed your laughter, “I’m sorry, you just don’t really catch me as the Instagram type.”  
He huffed indignantly and brought his hand to his chest in mock outrage. “I’ll have you know I’m very cool, ya know, I’m down with the kids.”

The laughter that left your mouth was musical, Dean's whole face lit up in amusement and wonder that he could draw that sound from your lips. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard and knowing that he was the one to draw that pure song from you only made a sense of pride bloom in his chest.

When you finally caught your breath there were tears glistening against your eyes along with a pink tinge to your cheeks. “Sure honey, whatever you say,” your words were patronising and crackled with laughter causing Dean to chuckle despite his feigned annoyance.

Stumbling towards the boundary of the graveyard neither of you could keep the laughter at bay. It seemed that anything the other did for those few minutes made the other laugh and a chain reaction was set off until you were leaning against the cold stonewall begging him to leave you alone. Backing away from you slowly Dean held up his hands in surrender, his cheeks hurting from laughing so hard. It seemed like all you did in the last hour was make one another laugh, could be worse for a first date.

Once you’d regained your self control you followed on behind to find where that man had wandered off to. Tracing your fingers against the crumbling wall you took in the beauty of the little courtyard, purely by the age if nothing else. Finding an old wooden gate you pushed it open with a squeak that rang unpleasantly through your ears until you were standing on the fresh grass. Looking around your eyes were drawn to a dozen or so incredibly old headstones, not for their age this time but for how well kept they were even after all this time. They were dawned with flowers and patriotic flags, every headstone was clean and cared for, the beauty of such a random act of kindness made your heart feel just that little bit lighter.

As your eyes skirted the remaining decorations of the small courtyard you found Dean sat leaning up against a broken wall near a line of trees. His bowlegs stretched out before him, flannel sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows and a curious look on his face as he watched your gaze from the second the squeak of the gate announced your entry.

Wandering over towards him you slid off your backpack and placed yourself on the grass until you were side by side, thighs just touching one another. Fishing a water bottle out of your bag you took a long sip then offered it over to Dean, your eyes still on the beauty in front of you.  
Dean tapped the half drunk water bottle against your arm effectively bringing you out of your trance. Taking the bottle from his hands you smiled gratefully at him before leaning your head against the wall so you were almost flush to his side. “You know you look really cute when you look at pretty shit like this.”

Bumping your shoulder into his you let out a small laugh, “Thanks, I think?”

The smile he was giving you just had cheeky written all over it. “Oh it’s a compliment Y/N, don’t worry.”

“Well aren’t you charming today! Okay I’m gonna take a couple photos then we can walk the other part of the trail back, that sound good?” You asked pulling you backpack in between your legs to hunt for your camera. Dean responded with an affirmation and crossed his arms over his chest, lifting his chin to the sky a little as he closed his eyes. You could physically see his muscles relax into the sun despite the lack of warmth.

Finding your camera you rolled forward onto your knees until your elbows were in the grass and you could take a photo or two on your hands and knees. It was purely for the angle, absolutely nothing to do with the fact that your ass was now in direct eyeline of the handsome man behind you. Nope, for all you knew his eyes were still closed. They definitely weren’t closed anymore.  
After taking a few photos on the floor you wandered around scribbling names you found on headstones in your notes as well as anything else you thought would be useful for later. Your journey took you on a full circle around the dilapidated ruins and by the time your little spot came back into view once more you searched for your date finding him sprawled across the grass.

Curiously you wandered forward until you heard him speak a quiet ‘hey buddy’ and you saw a sliver of fluff. Halting your advances you pulled your camera back out and zoomed in until you could take in the image in its entirety. You snapped a few photos of Dean almost laying in the grass holding a grey bunny near his face and calling him buddy.

Honestly it was probably one of the cutest things you’d ever seen.

Smiling to yourself you called out to him as you started to make your way forward, “Making friends are we, De?”  
He looked up at you startled before carefully guiding the rabbit to the ground telling him to shoo, by the time his eyes found yours again his entire face seemed bashful and he shrugged his shoulders.

Christ, he was just getting cuter.

You offered a hand out to him and helped pull him to his feet, even if he was just humouring you he clasped his hand in yours and your feet stumbled beneath you before his hands caught your waist to steady you. Yep, add ridiculously strong to that list too.

Looking up into his eyes you whispered a small thanks before his eyes wandered down towards your lips and back up to your gaze seeking permission. Your breath caught in your throat once more as you took in all the meaning behind those green orbs, all the desire, all the want and you felt your heart rate speed up. Your hands moved up his arms to place gently on his chest as his hands pressed into your side just a little bit firmer and pulled you flush towards him. Deans gaze never left yours, not for a second, he was searching for any of trace of doubt or hesitation within you.

You could tell exactly what he was doing, the level of respect he was showing you only made your heart flutter as he made you feel worthy of such treatment. With a faint smile gracing your face you leaned your whole body towards him, rubbing your nose against his you finally closed your eyes and Dean closed the rest of the gap.

He pushed forward until his soft, warm lips pressed gently against yours pulling you impossibly closer as a hum of appreciation reached through your body. Pulling away to break the kiss you deliberated and leaned back in for one more lingering moment.

As you two left one another Dean leaned his forehead to press against yours, a delicate and true smile on his lips as he moved his hand to ghost a thumb across your cheek. After a moment he chuckled and leaned back to look at you, “And to think you turned me down twice Y/N, look what we’ve been missing,”

Laughing once more at the green eyed handsome man in front of you you scrunched up your nose and wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him down towards your lips before whispering against them. “Well you know what they say Winchester, third time's the charm.”


	2. Chapter 2

With the sunlight streaming through the blinds dancing on the bed sheets you grumbled unappreciatively, burying yourself in once more. The comfort of the blankets engulfed you until the need to start your day became too much.

With a huff you traded your duvet for a dressing gown and made your way into the kitchen ready to start your day. As the scent of fresh coffee filled the room, you cuddled up on the sofa and opened up your journal, it was more of a never ending to do list.

With a scowl at some of the less appealing options you flicked the pages until something caught your eye. Drinking your coffee you started to form a plan for the day in your head, pop in a load of washing then go shopping to finally try out the new recipes that you’d had pinned for months.  
With a plan of action you closed your journal and found some clothes to wear with coffee in hand. Opening up the draws your fingertips found a red and black flannel shirt and a smile washed over your face, yep that was perfect.

Pulling out the shirt and a vest top to go with it, the jingle of your notifications caught your attention. Reaching for your phone with your tongue in between your teeth you could help the warmth that filled your chest as you took in the message from Dean Winchester.

‘Good morning sweetheart x’

Those three little words caused butterflies to roam inside and a smile to spread even further. Settling yourself under crossed legs in the sheets a plan filled your mind and you slid up his contact information until you were dialing his number.

“Hey sweetheart, to what do I owe this pleasure?” The rough tumble of his voice slid through the phone with an edge of a smile to it.

“Well I was just wondering if you were up to anything today?” You smiled into the phone.  
“Why, you wanna take me to another graveyard? ‘Cause I gotta say kid I’m flattered but it’s kinda sending alarm bells off for me.”

“Oh shut up, Winchester. I was just gonna offer to bake you something but hey if you wanna be like that, no pie for you…”

“Woah woah woah, lets not get ahead of ourselves here! I want pie. I like pie.”

“See I’m just being kind and thoughtful here! Okay so how about I make you a deal, you come with me to get some apples and then we both come back to mine and you get dessert?”

“Back to yours for dessert sounds awesome, but I thought you wanted to bake something?” You could hear the cheeky grin through his words and rolled your eyes to yourself.

“Hardy har har. You in or am I just wasting my time here?”

“I’m sorry, that sounds great to me. I’ll get myself ready then pop over to pick you up in like an hour.”

“Okay sounds great, just text me when you’re here and I’ll run on down.” 

“Anything for you sweetheart.” You heard him chuckle into the phone as he hung up. Throwing your phone into the sheets you started running around your little flat getting yourself ready as well as hiding any mess you found in your way.

It wasn’t long until you found yourself jumping down the steps and locking the front door behind you. Turning around you saw Dean leaning against the passenger side of his car, legs crossed at the ankles and a leather jacket over what you were sure was yet another flannel shirt. Walking the few steps to meet him you bit your lip as your brain carried on the trail of thought as to what else was hiding under that jacket.

With a flush to your cheeks you hoped went unnoticed, you came to a stop in front of Dean as he lifted himself of the car and into your space.

“Good morning, I picked up some coffee on my way over.” He told you as he stepped closer, pulling you gently by your hip until he could place a soft kiss to your temple. Leaning into the small act of affection your heart fluttered, god he was sweet. After only a second he stepped back and opened the car door with a flurry of his hand until you were seated in the front seat of his baby.

As the car started to pull away you grabbed one of the to go cups in the center and hummed your appreciation. While Dean drove he kept throwing small glances your way, you laughed him off but you couldn’t quite tell whether he was just looking at you as you spoke or if he was making sure you weren’t going to spill any coffee in his precious baby.

Pulling off the main road into what seemed to be a farm you raised an eyebrow at Dean who simply shrugged back with a crooked smile. “You said you needed apples.”

Slapping his arm your mouth fell open, “Yeah but I meant popping into the store not picking them off the trees ourselves!”

He pulled the car to a stop and turned his body to yours with an almost bashful expression. “Well I thought you might like it, and Em and Sam may have said something about this place.”

Leaning over towards you pressed a soft kiss to his lips before finding those eyes. “It’s cute I love it, very thoughtful Winchester.” Pulling back to find the door handle you looked over to see Dean running his hand through his hair awkwardly and you couldn’t help but laugh at him. “Wait. Hold up. Oh my god, Dean are you a romantic?!”

The roll of his eyes was almost audible it was so extra, your whole body was laughing as you found your way out of the car. A complete contrast to Deans grumpy demeanour which only caused you to laugh more. Wandering over to him you linked your arm in his and gave a small kiss to his shoulder in apology as you two wandered towards the treeline.

The next hour was filled with wandering through the trees finding the perfect ingredients, sharing soft kisses and falling through the crinkle of the fall leaves scattering the ground.

Back in your kitchen with an array of ingredients littering the counter you turned mid sentence to find Dean leaning against the counter juggling 3 apples, face plastered in concentration.

“That’s impressive,” you smiled after getting lost for a moment in the sight before you.

Juggling the apples he tossed them into the air attempting to catch them in his arms and place them back on the side. “I’m a man of many talents, Y/N.” He spoke with of a raise of his eyebrow.

Your heart fluttered and you drew your lower lip in between your teeth as the insinuation sunk in. You didn’t miss the way Dean’s eyes crinkled as he took in your expression, clearing your throat you swivelled your whole body to face the ingredients and clear your throat. “So anyway, I’m gonna make a start on this cake.”

You could hear the whine from above you at your words. “Cake? I thought you said pie?” A pout was forming on his lips as he took the contents of the counter.

Leaning back so that you were resting on his chest you brought your hand up to stroke at his stubble. “Don’t get your panties in a twist you can have a whole pie to yourself, I’m just making a toffee apple cake too. That okay?” Your words were a sing song as you twisted slightly in his embrace feeling the way that his muscles moved beneath you.

With his arms wrapped around you clasped at the back to cage you in he stepped forward pushing you until your back hit the counter. Your tongue dance over your lip as you took in that crooked smile and emerald eyes coated with lust. Moving forward he dipped his head down to tease at your lips, your breathing was shallow as you gladly met him the rest of the way. Soft lips pressed together turning into something more forceful as his teeth encased your lower lip and you groaned into his mouth.

God, this man was going to be the death of you.  
Your fingers found the soft hair at the back of his neck pressing him further into you, suddenly nothing was enough. His hands left one another and stroked your sides up and down, one hand falling underneath your flannel shirt to tease at the bare skin underneath sending a ripple of desire through your entire body.

Groaning into your lips he left yours with a teasing lick and began a trail of soft kisses from your jaw leading up to you ear. Nibbling on the lobe your eyes shut into the pleasure small pants leaving your lips as your hands ran through his hair and danced along the muscles in his back. “You look so fucking hot in this shirt Y/N,” his voice was like a growl in your ear, somewhere in the moment you hummed a ‘you like it?’ As your legs turned to jelly while his tongue found your neck. 

“Yeah baby, you know what else I like?”

A moan left your lips as you took in the new name, your heart filled with warmth and arousal that he would call you with the same term of endearment reserved solely for his car. Your hand traced down the leather of his jacket searching for what was underneath as you whispered your response. “What? Tell me,” His kisses ended with a nibble to your neck and his nose traced the delicate skin until those sinful lips were just hovering above your ear for him to whisper into. 

“Pie.”

You blinked taking in his answer. Pulling back you placed your hands on his shoulder to see him with a cocky smirk, his tongue tracing his lip and a glint to his eye. Stumbling over your words you were completely at a loss until a laugh swept through your body infecting Dean with a low chuckle as he watched your expression. “You want pie? Fucking hell Winchester, you're such a tease!” You slapped his chest sending him back a step, shaking your head you turned away from him to try and regain your thoughts.

“Fine De you win, pie first then cake,” you laughed into the air feeling strong arms wrap around your waist and a soft kiss press against your temple.

“Thank you sweetheart.” He whispered into your hairline, once again your heart fluttered and a soft smile overtook your face as Dean Winchester cuddled into you.


	3. Chapter 3

Turning against the sharpness of the wind that was just starting to turn cold you huddled your hands in your pockets. Shielding your face from the onslaught you turned to see Dean swearing as he stumbled against the sudden cold in the air.

Laughing at his grumpy facial expression you took the next few steps reaching out for his arm until you were wrapped around him, your head buried in his chest sharing warmth. Dean leant his forehead down to rest on the crown of your head, hands still in his pockets as you waited for the chill to pass. 

You could feel the heat coming off his body as you held each other close, bodies so close it added a humm of desire along with the wind in the air. Standing flush against one another neither of you said a word as you took in and just embraced the excuse to lean into him.

You stayed close long after the wind had passed. With a smile you nudged your head up, still not moving your body out of his embrace and looked up into his eyes. The bright green bore straight into yours, crinkles embracing the sides as a smile grew on his face, tongue poking out to trace slowly over his bottom lip.

Shaking your head slightly at his actions his eyebrows rose in triumph as he leaned down towards you. Standing on your tiptoes your fingers left their embrace of his arm to wrap around his waist, clinging onto the fabric. Dean’s lips met yours, softly brushing against them until you melted into his embrace. His kisses were so soft and gentle, each small touch laced with want. You could have spent the entire day with Deans arms wrapped around you, sharing soft adoring kisses, plans be damned.

As Deans fingers gripped into the back of your jacket and his mouth opened, desire getting the better of him, a deep booming voice shouted from across the field. Dean groaned frustratingly into your lips as a clearer, more annoyed ‘Dean!’ Took you out of the moment.

Giggling into the kiss as embarrassment washed over you, you quickly stepped away, just ever so slightly. Turning you saw Emily and a looming figure with an unimpressed facial expression that could only belong to a long suffering younger sibling waving at the two of you.

Waving back you turned to see Dean rolling his eyes so hard he was looking up at the sky. Slapping his chest and giggling at his actions you started to move forward walking over to your cousin, leaving Dean grumbling behind you. 

“Why are we even picking pumpkins anyway?” Dean grumbled behind you as he waded through the field to catch up with you.

“Because it’s fun, De! Halloween’s coming up, I want to carve pumpkins and you’re a good boyfriend so you’re doing it with me, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say sweetheart.” 

Laughing at his grumpy expression that leaked into his voice you reached forward wrapping Emily into a hug before Sam had to bend down so you could kiss his cheek. Why are Winchester’s so tall?!

“Dean alright?” Sam asked you with a crooked smile, his gaze watching Dean grumble towards you.

“Yeah he’s just being grumpy,” you laughed up to him before stepping forward to interlink your arm with Emily. The two of you making your way to the other side of the field while Sam clasped his brother on the shoulder spurring him on to follow you both.

Leaning on each other as you made your way across the uneven grass your free hand grasped her coat and you giggled as your foot slipped, Emily laughing at you as she held you up. Her head turned to glance at the boys following behind you and through the corner of your eye you could see the smile on her face as she locked eyes with Sam, the adoration written all over her face.

I wonder if I look that gooey when I find Dean’s gaze, you idly thought. A grin spread across your face as that thought washed over you and green eyes filled every sliver of thought within. The warmth that filled your chest was unparalleled, you had never felt the kind of lightness that you felt when those green eyes looked straight into yours as though he was trying to catch every shade of colour within. With your lower lip in between your teeth you followed Emily’s movements and glanced behind you, and there they were. The green of Deans eyes found yours immediately and his whole face softened as he smiled at you, the crinkles around those green orbs making your adoration grow.

With a shy smile you moved your gaze to the ground and hummed in acknowledgement to Emily, hoping that she hadn’t noticed you weren’t paying attention to a word she was saying. She seemed to have bought it and nudged your shoulder with hers as she spoke a little quieter, a smile on her lips. “Sorry about Sam by the way, I did tell him just to leave you two, but ya’ know.”

Laughing at her admission you tried to ignore the pink that tinged your cheeks at being caught making out like a couple of horny teenagers. “It’s cool, our fault for making out in a public place! Don’t worry about Dean, he’s just being a grumpy old man,” you laughed out, Emily snorting beside you.

The sound of your pure happiness rang through the fields accompanying the melodies of birds in nearby trees and the laughter of children. The sounds all combined melted Dean as they reached his ears, a soft smile forming as he listened intently to the sound of your laughter. He tried to ignore the small glances that Sam shot his way, a knowing smirk on his face as he saw the flirting of want peeking through his mask.

Under the scrutiny Dean schooled his features and rolled his eyes at his little brother. “Shut it, Sammy.” His voice was like gravel but had no real bite to it and Sam held up his hands in defence, the smirk still gracing his face.

“Didn’t say anything man, just good to see you happy is all,” His voice was completely sincere as he smiled at the image of both of their girlfriends laughing with one another as they attempted to lift the largest pumpkin in view.

Dean muttered incoherently as the nearby pumpkins suddenly seemed to take all of his interest away from the current conversation. Sam simply snorted as he watched him nudge one or two with his toe. He could see exactly through the words Dean didn’t want to utter into the happiness that he always struggled to accept and it added another layer of warmth to his heart. 

“Guys, come help!” Y/N’s voice shot across, each word completely evident to the smile on her face. The brothers immediately turned to wander over, laughing at the image of Emily’s hands giving way to the giant pumpkin she was lifting. As it dropped to the ground she jumped back comically, the base cracking, threatening to spread the guts across her. Y/N was laughing so hard the she was crouching down, elbows on her knees as tears welled in her eyes. Their joy was completely and utterly infectious.

“You good, babe?” Sam smiled down at Emily, a look of fondness in his eyes as he took in the pout that didn’t reach her eyes.

“I almost had it! Try lifting it Sammy, it’s way heavier than it looks!” Emily’s fake pout had given way to laughter as Sam shook his head and took his hands out of his pockets. Crouching down to place his hands so that the base stayed intact he slowly stood up, face morphing into curiosity as he took in the weight of it. Of course though it had nothing on Sam. After a few seconds he rolled his eyes and held the giant monstrosity over his head with crooked arms as you and Emily jumped up and down clapping and whooping as pink tinged Sam’s cheeks and he lowered it.

“C’mon, It can’t be that heavy,” Dean stepped towards Sam gesturing with his fingers for him to pass it over. As Dean readjusted his hold he managed to lift it over his head and received the same treatment Sam had. A look of childlike victory washed over his face as he lowered it, dropping it unceremoniously onto the hard ground. The base gave way completely and everyone jumped backwards for fear of being covered in pumpkin guts.

As laughter erupted once more everyone started to walk away from the scene of the crime. Emily hitting Deans arm as she made her way past, “Dean, that was mine!”

“Hey, you already broke it,” he dismissed.

Dean’s cocky smirk caught your attention and you nudged into his side, a mocking voice on your lips. “You’re so big and strong!”

He snorted a laugh at you and wrapped an arm around your shoulder, pulling you in close as his lips met your forehead and all you felt was warmth despite the chill in the air.

“Yes I am,” Dean declared puffing out his chest, humour littering his eyes.

Turning in his arms your hand found his face, squeezing his cheeks together until his lips pouted. “Who’s my big strong manly man?” You giggled into his lips to find him gesturing to himself with his eyebrows. Leaning in you pecked his lips, fingers leaving his cheeks to gently caress the soft stubble as his own lips parted.

“Oh for Christ’s sake, not this again! Y/N, c’mon you’re worse than him!” The thick honey of Sam’s voice once again broke you from your kiss igniting another groan from Dean. Turning in Dean’s arms once again you faced Sam, your hands held up in surrender, a chuckled apology leaving your lips.

Stepping away you walked towards the younger brother until your arm looped his and you pulled him forward, attempting to steer the conversation away from him telling you off once more.

Dean simply followed behind, a complete smile reaching his eyes as he watched a few of the most important people in his life interact with nothing but love.


	4. Chapter 4

“I don’t know get why people want to go to these things, doesn’t the whole haunted part shout ‘stay away?’” Dean whispered down to you as his eyes took in the attraction as you neared it.

Shrugging slightly you leaned your head on his shoulder, arms linked around his one right arm. “Well that’s the whole point isn’t it, you get the scare while knowing that it’s not real. Perfect amount of danger.”

Dean hummed above you and you turned your face to take in his features, highlighted in the dark by the faint glow of the street lights. “Thanks for coming with De, anyone would think you’ve actually been enjoying yourself doing all these romantic fall things with me.” You giggled accentuating the word romantic, earning an eye roll and a slight upturn of his lips giving you all the answer you needed.

Appreciation and affection overwhelmed you as memories of the previous weeks came to your forefront. Dean had been more caring and thoughtful underneath that rough exterior than you ever could have imagined. Your first impression of him just wanting a quick lay, while you couldn’t deny the appeal of that, faded away and Dean Winchester was making you question everything you thought you once knew about him.

With a shy smile you reached up on your tiptoes to stroke your nose slightly against the stubble of his cheek before whispering soft and low. “You know, I really appreciate all that you’ve been doing for me lately.”

Deans lips twitched in response and his cheeks coloured slightly at the affection, a crack in his armour showing before you continued. “Really think it’s about time I repaid some of the favour though, don’t you?”

You kissed his cheek gently, humming into it before returning your feet to the ground, biting your lip slightly. Deans eyes went wide, eyebrows dancing as an excited smile took over his face before he leant down to capture your lips. You giggled into the kiss, tuning out the voices of those around you before pulling him back slightly. Memories of Sam reprimanding you for kissing in public making you laugh out loud.

Deans face fell slightly but he couldn’t help but smile at the happiness spread across your face. Shaking his head he readjusted his jeans while glancing around, leaning down to growl in your ear. “Such a fucking tease Y/N.”

“Who said I won’t deliver?” You spoke in mock outrage, hand on your chest as you smiled sweetly up to your boyfriend. A pleading look on his face as he looked you up and down, lower lip pouting slightly. You simply kissed his cheek before you moved closer to the doors, following Sam and Emily who were happily having their own conversation.

As you all filed out of the attraction almost an hour later you couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Four seasoned, skilled hunters spending their spare time in a fake haunted house that actually made them jump as they got lost in it before them.

Your eyes scanned the corn field that you passed on the walk in and with Deans hand wrapped around yours you smiled up at him before facing Sam and Emily, a giggling smile still on your lips. “I think we’re gonna cut through the corn field to the car.”

Dean looked down at you, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. “What, huh?”

Leaning up on your tiptoes you placed a gentle kiss to his lips, your eyes gleaming with mischief. “Yeah, come on it’ll be fun! Act like a dumb kid again.”

He shook his head at you as he turned to look at the field. “You’re crazy, you know that right?”

“Oh i’m sorry baby, we don’t have to if you’re scared.”

You could hear Sams choked laughter as Dean looked at you with determination on his face, a slight shake to his head before his arm turned in a flurry before him. “After you princess.”

You simply laughed at him before you tugged his arm, Emily shouting after you as you walked towards the border. “Y/N, you sure? It’s gone midnight!”

You turned to face her as Deans arm wrapped around your waist as he continued marching forward, leaving you stumbling backwards as you laughed out a response. “Yeah don’t worry, we’ll be fine! Dean’s so big and strong!” You laughed out the last sentence mockingly, a squeal leaving your lips as his arm tightened around your waist tickling your sides slightly as he maneuvered you. Sam and Em just laughed from the steps as their eyes followed you, young love, they probably thought mockingly.

You were all giggles as you danced through the rows of corn, hand in hand with Dean, slivers of light leading your path. Your conversation naturally turned to whispers as the silence around you became more prominent except for nearby rustling that had Deans head whipping back and forth.

“You okay, babe?” You whispered up to him, squeezing his hand.

His eyes were still moving as he responded distractedly to you. “Yeah, fairy flashbacks…”

“I’m sorry, what?!” Your steps had faltered as you looked up at him confused. He turned to you with that smirk and simply shrugged his shoulders as though it was the most normal declaration in the world. Shaking your head, you turned until you were in his arms, yours interlinking behind his neck while his found your waist. Bodies pressing together, sharing warmth as you smiled into each other, the glint of green reflecting every now and then causing your stomach to flutter as you took in the man before you. His lips found yours first, soft and delicate as he held you impossibly close, when he pulled away you opened your eyes to whisper into the night sky. “You know i meant what i said earlier, right? I really appreciate you doing all of this for me.”

A smile graced his lips as his neck bent down towards you once more. “It’s no problem, sweetheart.” He drawled against your lips, claiming them once more. As his kisses drew more needy, another piece of your earlier conversation came to the forefront. Think it’s about time i repaid some of the favour… With a determined smile you kissed Dean through it as your hands left his neck, tracing slowly down his neck, chest, sides, until they came to rest pointedly on his belt.

With your kisses never failing your hands made quick work of undoing his belt, fingers moving to trace the outline within his jeans as a growl vibrated through Deans chest. “Y/N what are you doing?” His lips only left yours slightly and you could feel him whispering every word, his forehead still pressed against yours.

“Like i said, about time i repaid the favour.” A groan left his lips at your admission and his mouth quickly reclaimed yours as your fingers resumed unbuttoning and slowly drawing the zipper down. One hand went to his hip as the other danced against the band of his boxers, teasing the delicate skin as Dean nipped at your lower lip.

Your hand stroked gently against the fabric, a moan escaping you as you took in how hard he already was before it dipped inside the fabric, hand maneuvering to grasp his hardness and it was his turn to moan. His lips claimed yours greedily as he pressed even further into you, into your grasp and you began to rock up and down his length. Your moans matched his as you finally took in his hardness, took in his size and all the possibilities that came with it. Your thumb came to play gently with the tip as you took in every melodic sound that he made.

It didn’t take long for Deans kisses to turn into shallow breaths against your lips, the way he moaned and that falling apart facial expression spoke to every desire within you. Leaving a chaste kiss to his lips you stepped backwards, falling quickly to your knees as you freed Dean fully. His hands coming to rest gently on either side of your head as he moaned out in desperation. In the dim light you could just make out the image before you and as you stroked his length mere inches from your face your clit throbbed in perfect symmetry until you couldn’t take anymore.

With one hand on the base, you licked gently at the very end, tasting everything he was giving you and a high pitched whine left Deans throat spurring you on to take even more. “Oh fuck Y/N.” He gritted out as he looked down to watch your mouth guiding up and down on his dick and, god it was one of the best things he’d ever seen.

Moaning around his thickness, your tongue danced at every inch you could reach, wanting to taste every single piece of him. You could feel your own arousal as he twitched in your mouth, lying heavily on your tongue and you swallowed around him, the mixture of moans vibrating through to both of your cores.

Deans fingers wrapped heavily in your hair as his hips picked up fervor and you moaned around him to continue. Your fingertips digging into the rough denim of his thighs as you tried to keep your head in place. Deans hips fucking into you as curses and praises fell from his tongue making you wetter with every single syllable.

With a muffled warning as though he was biting his lower lip to control himself he spilled deep into you. Your mouth working again, licking up and down his length slowing in pace with every thrust, working to squeeze out every last drop. With a final moan you swallowed everything Dean gave you, falling back on your heels, a glassy smile on your face.

After a moment Deans head dropped from facing the stars in the sky to take you in, awe written across his face as his hands reached out to help you stand. As you climbed to your feet Dean kissed you deeply, tasting himself on your lips and you felt your core tightening again as arousal washed over you. Breaking the kiss, he leaned back to look into every part of your face he could see in the darkness. “You’re fucking awesome, sweetheart.”

Laughing at his words you slapped his chest as he stepped back to reorganise himself, that cheeky smirk written across his face, clear as day. “Well, who said romance was dead!”


	5. Chapter 5

“Time to slice and dice.” Deans copied the words in the movie perfectly, down to the growl in his voice. His eyes followed every movement on the screen, hanging on every word with that childlike glimmer in his eyes.

You couldn’t help but watch him instead of the slasher film, seeing Dean happy and carefree was like a drug you could never get enough of. You were both led out on the sofa in the middle of the afternoon, your third crappy movie playing on Netflix and a bag of half eaten sweets between the two of you.

It had barely even started and it was already shaping up to be the best halloween you’d had in years.

Dean's eyes grew wide as they focused on the screen, his hand reaching out absentmindedly to pat you incessantly. “Watch this part!”

A small chuckle left your lips at his reaction and you rolled your eyes as you turned to the tv ready to see a girl dressed in disco gear run around a corner straight into the hatchet man. “Trick or treat.” Dean laughed at the exchange as he was brought right back to being a kid watching scary movies again.

Looking at the time on your phone you groaned slightly as you started to get up from your seat. Walking past Dean you leant down to kiss the soft skin of his cheek, just above his barely there stubble before whispering, so as not to disturb the movie. “I’m gonna go, start getting ready. K, baby?”

Dean just hummed in acknowledgement before nodding an okay, his eyes never leaving the screen as an axe was dragged menacingly across the floor.

You just laughed as you walked into your bedroom. Sitting cross legged on the floor in front of your full length mirror, you started putting on your makeup. Smiling to yourself every time you heard Dean get all excited from the other side of the wall.

It all felt so domestic and normal. Your boyfriend making himself at home on your couch as he watched movies on your tv and ate the sweets that he brought over. You sitting in the comfort of your bedroom as you got ready for trick or treaters, what wasn’t to love?

Just over half an hour later you wandered back into the lounge, laughing as you found Dean in the exact same position you had left him in. You threw the jacket in your hand at him, laughing as he flinched at being taken out of his make believe world.

“De, you gotta start getting ready the kids will start coming soon.” You laughed out in between kisses to his cheek as you sat down next to him. Reaching over, you stole some sweets from the other side of him and he slapped your hand away.

Dean turned to you in mock outrage. His look of indignation twisting into a smirk as he took in your appearance.

You sat there, a smug smile on your face as you unwrapped the sweet and placed it in your mouth. Deans tongue ran out to swipe slowly across his upper teeth, curiosity in his eyes.

“Catwoman, huh?”

“I like Catwoman.” You smirked cheekily as Dean's full attention was brought away from the movie he was so engrossed in only a few minutes ago.

“Hmm, me too.” He hummed, his body leaning in to taste the scent of strawberry right off your lips.

Your hand came to press flat against his chest, holding him back when he was so close you could feel the heat radiating off his body before you whispered into his lips. “Time to get changed baby.”

You swear sometimes, Deans puppy dog eyes could rival his brothers. It took every ounce of restraint to hold him away and shake your head until he relented and almost ran into the bedroom to get changed as fast as he could.

When he re-emerged only a few minutes later, you couldn’t help but stare.

Those bowlegs encased in fake leather that highlighted everything. Boots that touched almost his knees and a utility belt. How could a utility belt make him look so sexy?!

He had pulled on the brown leather jacket to top that grey jacket, and his face had that cheeky smile of his when he knows he looks good. But, god you could not stop, staring. 

Dean simply smirked at you, his eyebrow raised as he slowly, torturing laced up those leather gloves. 

You were a drooling mess and you didn’t even care. Payback was a bitch.

You could have stood staring at the man before you for an eternity, shit eating grin and all. A knock at the front door pulled you both back to reality and out of your fantasies.

“You coming sweetheart?” He smiled at you, gesturing his arm to the front door with a flourish. 

“You’re such an asshole.” You joked menacingly as you made your way past, bowl of sweets in hand. Dean only laughed at you, head thrown back.

As you reached to open the door, a genuine smile on your face for the children on the other side, Dean was placing the red eye mask on to complete his outfit.

“Oh, look at you! I love Elsa!” The words left you in an excited squeal, encouraging a giggle from the little girl before you. 

“Aw, awesome! You guys look great!” 

Dean fell into an easy rhythm beside you, making kids laugh and jumping backwards comically when they tried to scare him. He even snuck in extra candy to the kids who’s outfits were ‘awesome’.

As you finally shut the front door for the evening, you both fell against the wall with sated smiles on your faces.

It was the best Halloween you both had had for years and as Dean's eyes lit up when you asked him if he wanted to watch the next hatchet man movie and you couldn’t help but wish that this was only the first Halloween of many.


	6. Chapter 6

“Why are we doing this? It’s fucking freezing Y/N!” Dean whined with his back to you, cold fingers fumbling with his lighter.

You just rolled your eyes, wrapping one of Deans jacket around yourself as you settled yourself on the boot of Baby. The cold air of autumn was crisp as you held yourself against the cold, but as you sat there in the middle of nowhere looking up at the stars in the middle of the night it all seemed so peaceful and serene.

Dean shouted in celebration as the small structure before him caught alight. He quickly rearranged the small branches like an expert as the fire crackled, lighting up the opening. Dean turned, still crouching on the balls of his feet to turn to you with a proud expression and you smiled right on back.

“Here, chuck these on De.” You lifted the tin foil parcels you already made next you to Dean and he caught them without falter, inspecting them quickly before placing them on the fire. His hands shot back quickly, bringing his fingers out of the flame.

He rose with a groan, his knees clicking as he wandered over to take a seat next to you.

“You alright there, old man?” You jostled him playfully when he was seated. Sometimes he rolled his eyes so emphatically that his whole head rolled along with it, and today was no exception. A pure laugh fell from your lips at his actions, unbeknownst to you Dean smiled as his eyes came to rest on you.

With your head fallen back slightly, hair dancing with every move of your body and your soft features highlighted from the faint light of the bonfire he got lost. And then the sound that weaved throughout the stars, complimented by the crackle of the fire was so wonderful, and he decided.

He decided that here, right here, was where he always wanted to be. Despite the cold air of November and being in the middle of absolutely nowhere. As he watched you weave pure happiness into a song sat on top of his baby, he was sure that this moment would be added into the collection of memories that created his heaven.

Your hands lifted out in front of you, reaching out to the warmth of the fire as you felt the embers begin to warm your entire body. This was your happy place, you remembered sitting with nothing but a fire to warm yourself and dinner cooking on it as a child when you had nowhere else to go. It sounded sad and like another chapter of a shitty childhood, but it never was.

Not when your dad would make you laugh eternally and tell you scary stories, food even tasted better when it was cooked straight in the flames. It was just like camping but even better, even more natural and the complement of memories made it more. Getting to share these moments with Dean, despite his grumbling old man exterior, made it even more perfect.

Dean leaned behind himself, opening a bottle of beer and placing it in your awaiting hands before opening one for himself. An arm came to wrap around your shoulder, pulling you close and you happily fell into the embrace, melting a little as Dean placed a kiss on your forehead.

As soon as he started to warm up, his whole demeanour relaxed, holding you close and cuddling you gently as he drank his beer. You both found patterns in the way that the flames danced and laughed as you shared ghost stories that you hadn’t heard for years.

It seemed ridiculous, two hunters telling made up stories instead of their own but the truth was that it made it even more perfect. It allowed you to hide in the mythical and possibilities that would never come true, rather than face your own demons and memories you never wished to utter again.

The sound of a low whistle added ambience right at the climax of Deans retelling of a hell hound chasing kids through a cemetery and the two made you jump almost out of your seat. Your hand came to your chest as the other reached out to grip at Deans forearms as they waved around, creating images to highlight words. Laughter tore through you at the actions and Dean's eyes flickered in a mixture of gold and green as his proud inner nerd shone through.

As soon as Deans story had finished only seconds later, you jumped off the back of the car still laughing as you picked up a stick to free your dinner from the flames. Dean sat back, undoing another bottle for himself as he watched you, poke at the foil until it rolled away from the heat. As soon as it was free you pulled the sleeves of your borrowed jacket over your hands, picking up one of the parcels and bouncing it from hand to hand is it cooled slowly.

You dropped it in Deans waiting hands while you fetched your own, rejoining him only a moment later. Dean was impatient like always and you scolded him mockingly for it as he unravelled it, steam billowing out. You picked up the butter and a knife from the front seat of the car and handed them over for Dean to use first. 

The beer and scary stories turned quickly to quiet hums of appreciation as you dug into the jacket potatoes. Watching the fire once more as the combined warmth of it and Dean's body next to you made the evening and had you smiling happily as the evening grew into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Falling back into bed you rolled over, searching for the remote that got lost in the pile of blankets somewhere. Finally finding it hiding underneath a sharing bag of Doritos you clicked resume. 

Holding your refreshed hot water bottle tight to your stomach, you rearranged In the comfort of your bed. Finally settling into the pillows with your phone in hand, the opening score of The Sword In The Stone filling the small room.

Closing your eyes, the familiar lyrics calmed your mind as the heat of the hot water bottle calmed your cramps. You sighed contently as everything working right along with the painkillers gave you one of the first moments of relief you’d had in days.

You fell asleep to the tune of Merlin transforming his belongings to fit in his bag and melodies accompanied your dreams.

The softness of a faint kiss to your cheek awoke you. Confused and exhausted you lifted your head and pried your eyes open to find your favourite shade of green looking down at you.

Deans face lit up in a smile that said ‘isn’t she cute’ as he took in your scowl at being awoken from your dream.

“Dean? What are you doing here, how did you get in?” Your face was scrunched up in confusion as you rolled over in bed and started lazily sliding things off. Making room for the unannounced visitor who was already sliding off his jeans.

“It was an easy hunt, nothing on me.” He chuckled softly, keeping his voice low as your eyes closed softly to the sound of his words. Sliding gently into your bed he held his arms open and you didn’t waste a second before you were in them.

Your fingertips found the hem of his plain black top and your cheek rested on his chest, the hum of his heartbeat lulling you like a lullaby. His fingertips moved the loose strands that had fallen from your messy bun and another kiss was placed to the crown of your head as he held you close.

You were already falling asleep in his embrace when you realised that he only answered one of your question and you mumbled into the night. “Dean Winchester, If you picked my lock I’m going to be grumpy as fuck.”

The cheeky laugh that rocked you slightly told you everything that you needed to know and you slapped his chest in response. Dean only held you tighter, his hand moving to rest gently on your stomach, thumb moving to caress soft circles into your skin.

“Stomach any better sweetheart?” 

“Ugh, it’s not as bad as it was. Disney and drugs help.” You spoke sleepily.

Unbeknownst to you Dean already had the tv remote in hand as he whispered into your hair. “Disney huh? Well what we watching then?”

A smile grew at his kindness and you whispered Sleeping Beauty. He hummed an excited agreement and before you knew it you were quietly mouthing the words of once upon a dream and falling asleep within Deans comforting embrace.

Just like always, you awoke only a few hours later as pain invaded your subconscious and nausea hit as soon as you moved. You groaned in pain, closing your eyes to the early morning sun streaming through the small gaps in the curtain.

With a blind hand you reached for the array of painkillers on your side table.

Once you had taken your tablets, you fell easily back into Dean's hold. His hand coming to stroke your back as you lay almost on top of him.

“How about we get out of here, go for a walk to the shops and pick up some ice cream or something. Then we can spend the rest of the day in bed?”

You moaned into his chest, “that sounds great, but I’m too lazy to move.”

Dean laughed at your response, already sitting up and pulling you with him despite your protests. “C’mon Y/N, my treat. We can watch more Disney movies?” He nudged you with a waggle to his eyebrows and you knew he wanted this just as much for him as for you.

Relenting, you huffed and threw the blanket off your body watching as Deans smile lit up the whole room. How could you ever deny the man before you?

The crunching of leaves underneath your feet was ridiculously satisfying. It hadn’t rained for a little while, so they were dry and crisp as they fell to the floor. Every one of them called out for you to walk on, like that incessant annoying voice in the back of your head that told you to do dumb, childlike things.

Dean had given into that voice and your laugh rang through the park as he kicked a pile before him. One hand holding yours while the other carried a bag of treats ready for the lazy day that he had promised.

As you walked through the park back to the comfort of your home the early sun warmed your face. The sound of Deans pure happiness at being with you, warmed your heart.

Lighthearted debates of which movie to watch first distracted you from the pain and Dean held you close, always. You watched the way his eyes were transfixed on the screen and how his mouth moved to the words of the songs you still adored as Dean did everything he could to make you smile and you never felt more loved.


	8. Chapter 8

“A simple salt and burn she said. It’ll be fine, she said.” 

You could hear Dean moaning from behind as you walked in the darkness and you rolled your eyes at his grumpy old man exterior that you couldn’t help but love.

“You all good back there babe?” You rolled your tongue, turning your head slightly as you spoke. 

Dean shook his head before lifting it to you with a fake smile on his face. “Just peachy.”

Trying to stifle your laugh, you pursed your lips and carried on walking back to the car with Dean trailing behind you.

Baby wasn’t far, only around a mile or so but with every word that Dean whispered under his breath you swear it never felt further away as you tried to hold in your laughter.

You weren’t even sure why you found the whole exchange so funny. Your first hunt together, something simple to test the waters but simple was exactly what it was not.

Your relationship had started completely backwards for hunters. You had never seen one another in action and had met almost normally.

A broken down car in the middle of Kansas as rain poured down and a few phone calls had had a friend of a friend coming to your rescue. All 6 foot 2 of tanned muscle, light brown hair and emerald eyes that changed shade with every flicker of light. 

Despite turning him down three times in a row you both knew that it was futile. The way his eyes crinkled as he smiled and how his tongue would constantly trace his lower lip had you mesmerised. How you ever said no to his offer of bending you over in the backseat of your car on the side of the road right and taking you right there and then, you’ll never know.

But in that moment, with Dean stood over you as the rain soaked your clothes you saw the way that cocky smirk hid something more beneath it and you decided. Decided that you needed more than a one night stand with Dean Winchester. You needed everything with him.

This was a man that you could see yourself falling completely and utterly in love with and that’s exactly where you found yourself now. Lost in everything that was Dean.

“Son of a bitch!”

Deans cursing had you whipping your head around just as rain began to fall.

Your head lifted to the sky as a gentle drop landed on your cheek. The sensation filtered with your memories brought a soft smile to your lips and laughter rang through as Dean finally caught up to you.

An arm wrapped around your waist, tugging you backwards with him as you ran to the car. The rain already beginning to soak through and you pulled your jacket right to your body, protecting the layers below.

As you ran and squealed when your footing was lost. Deans arms were there to pick you up without falter, his hunter reactions saving you from sliding into the already formed puddles.

And Deans grumpiness lifted, just like that. With your fingertips clinging onto his jacket as though he was the only thing keeping you moving. Your laughter that had been on the tip of your tongue all evening, spilling free into the night and Dean was grounded. The sound of your happiness always calmed him, reminding him of all the reasons why he held love for you.

Running around the corner, hand in hand Baby was in sight.

Deans fingers fumbled for the keys but as the rain poured down harder you came to a stop at the doors, keys lost in one of his pockets. Turning your back to the door, Dean stood before you, his hands searching frantically and your face turned into a mock pout.

As Dean's eyes found your face, the search for keys was forgotten. Downpour be damned.

With a smirk on his face he pressed you into the side of baby, his arms coming up to cage you in as his lips dipped to find yours. Raindrops falling off the soaked spikes in his hair and landing on your nose. Your nose scrunched to the sensation and Deans tongue poked through his teeth as they found his lips, mere inches from yours.

“Well this is familiar, huh sweetheart.” The sound of his voice was soft like silken honey and you melted before the man you loved.

“Shut up and kiss me already, Winchester.”

There was only adoration in your words and with the way that Dean looked at you before his lips pressed into yours, you realised that you never needed those words to be shared between you.

All you ever needed in life was the look that Dean shared with you before he kissed you, just like that. With nothing but love. Nothing but devotion.


	9. Chapter 9

The midday sun shone through the windscreen of baby, warming your face and waking you gently.  
You could hear Dean changing the gears, your head jostling on his jean clad thigh as his foot pushed the clutch. Letting your head roll along with his movements you opened your eyes slowly as the warmth tickled your cheek.

Lying on your back in the front seat of Baby, this was your happy place. Your feet resting on the window and your head on his thighs. The sounds of the same old rock songs playing through the speakers and Dean's voice singing along quietly with it was enough to lull you to sleep.

You were cloaked in nothing but comfort at being surrounded by Dean and Baby. There was no other place you would rather be in this world.  
And when Dean stopped singing to smile down at you as he realised you were awake and his eyes shone like candy apples. There really was nowhere else you would ever want to be in this world.

“Good morning sunshine! Perfect timing, we’re just pulling up.”

Stretching, you sat up and rearranged in your seat. Taking in the view you twisted so that your feet were resting against Dean's thigh and your back was to the door frame.

After hunting together had turned out to be ‘eventful’ you both decided that maybe your relationship worked best as almost a stress relief. You both hunted and grew up in the life, but hunting together after being so close and meeting outside of hunting was too much.

As Dean watched you fight, watched you be in danger it was one of the worst things he’d ever seen and broke his heart completely. The possibility of you getting hurt because of him was something he would never be able to forgive himself for. 

So the decision was made to slowly work up to becoming the badass hunting couple. For now though, this was just for the two of you. 

With packed bags and responsibilities left behind Dean pulled up to a cabin in the woods. Secluded and somewhere just for the two of you, your first holiday as a couple.

You breathed a sigh of relief and contentment as you stepped out the car and made your way to the wooden hideaway before you. Leaves crunching underneath your heavy boots as Dean joined you, both your bags in hands.

Opening the front door, you walked through taking in the interior, Dean letting out a low whistle as his eyes wandered.

“Nice digs.” He murmured, dropping the bags in the bedroom.

You wandered the rest of the cabin, eyes filled with excitement as you took it all in. An open plan living room and kitchen with heated floors and beams in the ceiling. One wall was made almost entirely of windows and your mouth dropped open at the rolling hills and trees laced with gold.

There was a small decking on the other side of the glass, caged in a wooden fence. It was decorated with a small table and chairs, grill pushed into a corner and a hot tub sitting slightly lower. 

It was magical.

Deans footfalls carried to you, the warmth of his body pressing into yours as his arms encased you. Falling back into the safety of his soft muscle. Your head leaned into his cheek and your fingertips danced along his arm, right where the rolled cuff of flannel ended and the warmth of thick muscle in his forearm met.

“Fancier than Rufus’s old hideaway cabin.” He chuckled in your ear.

Spinning in his arms, your arms locked over his shoulders as your chest flushed to his and you pressed a kiss to his lips. The way he held you close to him as though this was fixing all the worry he had at your last hunt was piecing your heart together right along with it.

As you pulled back from his lips, his strong hands didn’t let you go far, always holding you close. Keeping you safe.

Deans tongue came to sit in between his teeth as he rocked on his heels ever so slightly with that smirk on his face. You knew exactly what look that was.

“What do you want, Dean?” Your voice was low in response, a smile carrying through your words as his eyes saw every inch of you.

“You know what I think we should do, babygirl?”

You couldn’t even try to hide the whine that left your lips at his term of endearment meant solely for you. His whole demeanour changed at your reaction, lust blackening his eyes and lips parting as he bent down to growl in your ear.

“I wanna see your ass in that hot tub.” 

Your head fell back at his words, a soft laugh singing out. Stepping backwards his arms let you go but never quite relinquished their touch.

With a smile on your face, you walked to the bedroom to find your bikini, Deans fingers still lingering on you. As you twisted past him, his hand raised to smack your ass playfully and you jumped out of his reach, laughter filling every corner of the room.

Running into the bedroom, Dean was hot on your heels. Never wanting to let you stray too far.  
Once you were changed and had a towel wrapped around, you both made a dash to the hot tub. Dean swearing as a gust of wind stopped him from pulling the lid back, the cold biting his skin.

You laughed and held your towel tighter around yourself, bouncing on your feet as you waited for him. As soon as it was free, Dean swung his legs around and slid in. This time his curses were from the heat overpowering the coldness and his eyes closed taking in the pleasure after the initial shock.

Wasting no time you jumped in immediately after he did. The almost pornographic sounds of pleasure carrying out over the fields.

After your muscles were massaged out from the pulses of bubbles you opened your eyes and retrieved the two beer bottles you brought with you. Unscrewing the lid with wet hands you handed it over to Dean, nudging the cold glass against his shoulder and making him jump when his eyes didn’t open.

When those green orbs found you again, they were half shut and accompanied with a lazy smile. You could physically see all of the tension and worry melt off of him and your heart warmed at the sight.

Your favourite thing was seeing Dean happy, and here he was, happy with you.

Watching your smile his lazy grin turned into something more romantic, something more needy and when his hand reached out to you, how could you ever refuse?

Beer still in hand you waded through the water until your were on your knees, lowering yourself onto Dean’s lap. His hips bucked up into you ever so gently as you landed and his jaw tensed slightly as his lips parted.

With a wet hand your fingers carded through the short hair in the back of his head, messing it up as you went and leaving water droplets on every strand. Deans beer had been forgotten on the side, hands seeking you out in the water finally resting on your hips. Even with the barrier of water, you could feel how tightly he was gripping you as he pulled you close.

His lips captured yours, tongue licking against your lower lip just a touch as he rocked up into you. Instead of holding your hips, his arms moved to cage you in and you whined as you felt his biceps flex against your skin.

He pulled in roughly as he deepened the kiss, not stopping until your chest was pushing against his bare skin. The groan that he made vibrated through to your very core and a plea for more was whispered into his lips.

With Deans fingers landing on your shoulders, still keeping you close as can be you were merciless as he pushed your whole body down to meet his thrust.

The thick outline of his already hard cock moved along with the water, pushing against your core. Again and again his thrusts picked up pace until you were almost whimpering for more and there was that smirk again.

The teasing bastard knew exactly what he was doing. Before you knew what was happening, one hand had easily untied the knot of your bikini until it was falling into the water.

Fighting against the cold you tried to move your body further into the water, into the warmth as the cold bit harshly against your now bare skin.

Dean wanted to warm you up all by himself.  
Using his legs for leverage, he lifted you out of the water until your breast were completely exposed. Before you could complain against the November air Dean was mouthing at your breasts, tongue caressing against your nipple before his mouth came to seal around it. 

“Oh...fuck...De-“

Your whimpers spurred him on, hips thrusting harshly as he sucked at your breast before pulling back and holding it in his teeth. The pain pleasure sent heat to your core and your eyes closed to the sensations.

When he pulled back there was a knowing smile on his face, like you were the most delicious slice of pie he had ever seen. His eyes were the darkest shade of green, sweat and water droplets shining on his face that made you want to devour him.  
So that’s exactly what you did.

Hands gripping either side of his face, your lips captured his hungrily and Dean kissed you right on back. 

His hands traced your sides as they worked their way down to your hips. Fingertips tracing your thighs before landing where you needed him the most.

Your hands moved quickly down the muscles of his chest and the softness of his stomach. Your fingers danced along the small trail of hair just below his belly button before diving underneath the waistband of his sodden boxer shorts.  
The way his hands held you tighter was all the encouragement you needed.

Freeing him of his shorts, your hand pumped his length a few times and he moaned into your lips. The sensation added in with the water weaving in and out of your fingers was bringing him to new heights of pleasure and he begged for more.  
Swallowing his moans, Dean’s hands started moving again. Sliding up your thighs, his fingers traced the material of your bikini bottoms before they dived underneath.

Pushing them to the side to gain complete access, he wasted no time before his fingers were on you. His thumb ran over your clit, electricity running through you with every swipe of his finger.  
Your kisses stilled as one of Dean’s hands pulled away. He lifted you to your knees and you waited expectantly, hanging on his every word and gesture.

His large hand wrapped around yours, swarming it completely as he squeezed ever so slightly and controlled your movements. 

Dean was always in control and you always allowed him. As Dean held you, moved you as he wanted you to, your desire only grew for the green eyed hunter.

“Sit on my dick, babygirl. I need to fuck your already.” His words were gravel as they whispered in your ear and your clit throbbed in time with every single word.

Immediately you hovered over and lined up above him, your hand falling away and finding his shoulders for leverage as he took control.  
He teased at your entrance, mesmerising every whimper that left your lips. His hips lifted to meet yours, sinking in slowly, teasing you to draw out every sound he could.

Once he was fully seated, you gasped head falling into the crook of his neck as a dark chuckle left his lips. “Better hang on sweetheart.”

A silent scream tore through your throat as his thrusts picked up and Dean Winchester fucked into you mercilessly. Fingers gripping your hips hard enough to leave bruises as he kept you in place, not moving a muscle as your core tightened with each perfectly timed thrust.

One of Deans hands came to find your clit as you neared your end, you were so close but you needed more. Needed Dean and he knew exactly when and what to give you.

“I’ve got you.”

His thumb rubbed small circles in perfect synchronisation with his movements, and all of a sudden it was too much. You bit into his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark, silencing your screams as he brought you to that edge.  
Dean whispered filthy words into your ear as he fucked you until you were a whimpering mess on his cock. Only then did he chase his own orgasm and you cried out at his final movements.

Both exhausted and panting, Dean held you close as you collapsed on his chest. Still inside you, his movements changed from hungry and lust filled to soft and loving.

Holding you close, his fingers traced softly over your back in the water as gentle kisses rained down on your shoulder. Dean held you close, every soft action describing his love for you in perfect detail and everything in the world outside the two of you was forgotten.


End file.
